musical mayhem
by aileen-chan
Summary: amu goes to a new high school. ikuto a playboy at her school teases her and amu slowly but certainly starts to like him and open up to him more. my summarie sucks so read its better then it looks i think
1. meeting

Me:hey its me haha makes no sense

Ikuto:so..whats this story about?

Me:oh nothing special jus a lot of amuto and kutau *smiles*

Amu:*blushes* like by amuto moments what d-do you mean?

Me and ikuto:you'll see…

Utau:read and review

Kukai: yuuiki-chan does not own shugo chara in any way

Everyone:enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter one-meeting

Amu's pov-

"ahhh it already 7:30!"I screamed. Darn im going to be late for the first day of high school i thought.

'AMU!!!!!!!" my mom yelled "GET DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE"

"coming mom" I replied with no emotion.

28 min later…

Darn this I'm going to be late I thought as I raced down the street the school coming into view. I have two minutes to get there! All of the sudden a blue blur raced past me. I stopped in my tracks and could only see the floor getting closer and then a pair of arms hugged me. I stopped in mid-air.

"yo" the boy said. I blushed and tried to get off him. I said"can you let me go". He put me vertical and I said thanks and walked away.

Ikutos pov-

I was racing to school."crap" I said out loud. I have two minutes then i saw a flash of pink falling and caught her. She said"can you let go", shes so cute I thought I smirked and let her go. She said thanks and left. I thought she was blushing. God shes cu- wait what am I'm saying I thought. I got to school without a second to waste. But I couldn't stop thinking about her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me:argh!!! I had a writers block so I just put anything haha sorry its so short

Amu: *blushes* how did I fall??

me: I said I had a writers block didn't I???

Ikuto: I kinda liked it *smirks

Amu: stop smirking *blushes harder*

Ikuto: alright amu-koi

Amu: yuuiki jus end it already

Me:haha OK please r&r thanks ill do a better job on the next chapter


	2. a new day,begining, and friend

Yuiki: sorry people persons I know I haven't updated in like forever but I had a 3,000 word chapter finished and den my stupid computer stopped working. After that I restarted it like completely and it just had erased everything and I got grounded for being on MySpace to long so yeah…

Amu: no excuse!!! You could've said it was homework!!!

Yuiki: ok I could've but they would be checking on my shoulder all day!!! (I'm going to say me instead of yuiki]

Ikuto: I agree on that one

Me: aww! Thanks Ikuto I love you!!!

Ikuto: I don't.

Me: eh! Oh yeah you like a-

Ikuto: who what no way haha.

Amu & me: *sweat drops*

Me: on with the chappie!

Chapter two: a new day, beginning, and friend.

Amus pov:

Darn it. I hate new schools! Mostly high school…. Ugh I couldn't concentrate at all in science. Now its French class. Great.

"Ok everyone I know you guys have stories to tell about winter vacation, but we have a transfer student from America! So please introduce yourself." That's all the teacher says here oh please!

"Yo I'm hinamori amu" I stated bluntly.

"So cool!" a girl yelled.

"and spicy" a boy just had to yell out!

"COOL AND SPICEY!" the class said in a chorus.

"Whatever." I said.

The teacher said "Mrs. Hinamori-san will you please sit next to tsukiyomi-san. Raise your hand so she can see where to sit now!" wow she has a temper…

I saw a hand jump to the air and heard him mumble "shut up." No wonder why she barked at him.

Ikutos pov:

I sat down as I waited for French class to begin.

Huh another boring day. Great. I have just about gone out with every girl in the school. I need fresh bait.

I heard the teacher say stuff but all I heard was "transfer student" I felt myself smirk.

Then I saw a girl with pink hair come in the room. Huh. Pin- this morning I saw her!

Then she opened her eyes and I was so absorbed in them. She had beautiful gold orbs! Wow.

Then I heard the class yell "COOL AND SPICY!". What the f- tsukiyomi. Raise your hand now!" oh really. I just shot it in the air and said "shut up."

She sat down and looked at me. I hadn't heard her voice yet. I asked her "what's your name?"

"Hinamori amu." So blank without feeling.

"What a way to say hi." I said trying to strike a conversation.

"Uhuh" and she closed her eyes and put her iPod headphones on.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned over and sniffed her hair. "Strawberries." I saw her jerk away and stutter her way back haha. "What the h-h-hell do y-you wa-want!" I smirked and thought she'll be fun to tease. "I want to smell more of you"

"You p-p-p-pervert!!!" she was stuttering again. How cute.

"Hmm, you wanna find out if I am or not?" this will make her blush for sure.

She blushed ten folds of blush before she said "shut up and leave me alone."

Hmm. She's gonna be a hard one.

Amus pov:

What a jerk! I wanna show him a piece of my mind! Was all that was going through my head since French class and since I had to sit next to him in almost every class you could see how annoyed I was getting. "Amu-Chan can you come with me" huh. What the hell who was this kid. I looked at him and saw his long purple well kind of purple hair. His eyes were kind of amber/gold to me.

"Uhmm. Why?" really amu! Answer like you know they know you.(the cool and spicy way) Wow I just confused myself.

"My friends over there seem to want to meet you." That's what the boy said.

"What's your name?"

"nagihiko." Oooooooooookkkkkkkkk…..

As I walked with him to lunch I saw tsukiyomi looking at us.

"great." I mumbled.

"Did you say something Amu-Chan?" nagihiko said.

"Hmm no. hey nagihiko-kun can I call you nagi?"

"Huh! I mean ok sure if you want." He seemed surprised. So he made a really funny face and I laughed.

"Hahahahah!!!! I'm sorry nagi I just your face!" was all I could say.

Nagi smiled. I smiled back and then heard awwws and oohs. Great. Now they must think we are going out! I felt the blush creep on my cheeks. No don't blush amu don't blush. Too late. I heard she's blushing. How cute's everywhere! Great. Gotta love high school. "Um nagi ill see you later ok I forgot something!"

"Hah. She calls him "nagi" what a dork!" What the hell! Who was this chick!

"Says the girl who makes fun of people to look cool." I retorted.

"mind your own business dork!"

"Um it's my business cuz you were making "fun" of me" I said

"Amu-Chan lets go"

"Nagi let me show this girl a piece of my mind!"

"_**Amu**_ lets go" what the hell!

"Who the h- tsukiyomi!"I was so surprised I had forgotten about him

"Saaya leave my _**Amu**_alone." His amu who the hell said I was his!

"Stop emphasizing my name!"

"Aw but _**Amu I don't want to!**_"

"Shut up and let's go" I said.

"Amu ill see you around school ill just tell my friends you were busy ok" nagi sounded so sad and disappointed.

"I'm sorry nagi ill come back as soon as I can I swear" I replied as I sped off without knowing whose hand I was grabbing…

Ikutos pov:

"Well well _**amu**_ I will say I enjoy your hand on mine" I said playfully while smirking.

"AHH!!" and I felt amu jerk her hand away from mine and mumble "pervert."

"Amu come with me can you?" I asked "I want to show you something."

"Ok I guess."

I smirked.

"Amu lets go right now."

"But but it's still school time!"

"So let's skip"

"Easy for you to say I'm new here member."

"Let's just go please?"I said.

"ok fine." Amu said.

I took her to the place my mother had taken me when my younger sister utau-chan was barley born.

Me: so how do you like the chappie?

Amu: Ikuto is so not like that!

Me: I know I know but he's like that in my imagination!

*starts dazing off and starts singing imagination imagination*

Ikuto: ok so amu lets leave her in her happiness.

Amu: WHAT WHERE!!!!

Me:*snaps out of my happy place* what the hell amu! I was dreaming about me and Jorge!

Amu: who's Jorge???

Me: my boyfriend! Duh!

Ikuto and Amu: you have a boyfriend? Since when?

Me: yessir! Since 12/22/09 :D

Ikuto: wow.

Amu: so r&r ok!


	3. the lake

Me: ahh! I have a stinking 9 page report on a stupid one paragraph story due on Tuesday and I haven't even got a sentence done!!!!

Amu: I hate homework!

Ikuto: if you want I can do it for you?

Me: hmmm. *deep in thought*

Amu: RAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT AWAY NOW!!!

Me: SHUT UP IM THINKING!!!

Ikuto: does it hurt?

Me: very mature Ikuto now on with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 3: the lake

Ikutos pov:

"It's beautiful Ikuto-kun!"

"_**Amu**_ so you call me Ikuto-kun I like it."

"S-shut up and be thankful I'm even talking to you!" she's right *sigh*

"Amu your right thank you usually girls treat me like a god with Ikuto-sama! Haha. You call me Ikuto-kun" I smirked.

"Shut up pervert!" she barked at me.

15 min. later full of silence:

"_**Amu**_ do you like someone?" What no I was going to say something else.

"Hmm I don't know but I know he's a really good friend." Wow she answered.

"Is it that boy you call nagi?"

"No." besides him who else maybe kiddy king?

"oh." Ah why am I relieved!

"Do you like someone Ikuto?" that's why I didn't want to ask her!

"Hmm. She's cute and I'm always thinking about her even though I barley met her. Is that liking her?"

"Hmm. I'm sure it is." Why was she talking to me this way?

"amu." I said her name out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Huh. Oh sorry I was thinking!" I said panicked.

"Ok. Hey Ikuto why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to tell you about my past and thought since this is part of it I should bring you here." I answered truthfully.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed and sad in a way.

"So do you want to hear?" I asked her

"Sure."

**I heard her start humming a song that I had always played here**. (Song is Ikuto Tsukiyomi - Tsukiyo no Violinst)

"Where did you hear that song?" I asked her.

"I came here once well I stumbled here when I was lost and heard someone playing this song it made me feel safe, warm, and sure of myself."

"oh." So the girl I had seen that day was her?

"Yeah it was when I was in middle school. My father had gone out and hadn't come back for a month I was worried so I ran away hoping to find him but instead I found something that made me feel better."

"Did your dad ever come home?" I asked more and more curious about her then ever.

"Yeah but soon my parents divorced leaving me and my sister with relatives."

"Why didn't you go with your mom?" I asked.

"I was pissed at both of them. After that I would always come here hoping to hear the song once more. But I never did."

"Hmm. I think you should listen to my story then." I said.

"Do you have something to do with the past I can't remember besides that small piece?" she asked me with a small voice.

"I don't know let's find out." And I began to tell her about my past.

* * *

Me: ohh cliffy!

Amu: is this going to be sad?

Me: I don't know I felt this way while listening to Ikuto play the violin.

Ikuto: whatever so yea want me to do your homework?

Me: no ill do it but why am I so sleepy!?

Amu: because its 4 am retard!

Me and Ikuto: ohh!!!

Amu: and I don't know how you are a straight a & b student really?

Ikuto: eh amu you have c's so shuddup!

Me: heehee talking to your cr-

Ikuto: WHAT NO WAY HAHA!!!

Me and amu: *sweat drop* read and review please!!!

Ikuto: yes click the hot shiny green button and I'll give you anything you want!


	4. memories

Me: ugh! I nervous I finished my report barley now I gots to do my math science social studies and library! Stupid hw!

Amu: wow you have a lot of homework.

Me: ya think. :O I forgot to do my mythology book!!!

Ikuto: wtf is that?

Me: it's this homework that is supposed to be more than 10 pages and it's to be in 12 like this big the letters!!!! I'll never finish.

Ikuto: I'm imaginary but ask your brother.

Me: oh yeah!! *screams* ISRA GET YOURE BUTT OVER HERE!!!!

Isra: what do you want?

Me: *.* mean much? Anyway you do my mythology book and library! I'll do the rest!

Amu and Ikuto and rima: let's hope they finish. Well here's the 4th chappie!

Me: thanks for the reviews ps: I love the word mayhem too!!! But I like cookies more! I dnt own sc!

* * *

Chapter 4: memories…

Ikutos pov.

Mommy! I yelled as my mom sped off with utau in her arms.

"Hai hai." My mom said in her calm voice.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Hmm. I think I shouldn't tell you it's a surprise." She said as she put her finger to her lip and said "shh"

"Mommy! Ikuto tired!" I said in a kawaii voice. (Means cute for dee ppl who dnt noe!)

"Ikuto please be patient even utau your new born sister isn't as inpatient as you!" I hated to get scolded.

25 minutes later…

"Ah were here." My mom stated.

I looked and saw a beautiful lake. (pic on profile)

"Mommy why bring Ikuto here?" I asked her in a small voice.

"So you can play me a small tune." She said with a smile on her face.

"Nani?" I asked confused.

"I told you to bring your violin, play me and utau a nice tune Ikuto." She said calmly.

"Hai!"I said excited.

I started to play a small but sad song.(link on profile)

After I finished my mom stood up with a tear in an eye and a smile on her face and said,"Ikuto lets go home."

The next day I saw my dad sneak out I followed him and tripped on my feet. I looked at him about to burst into tears. He just looked away and started running. I burst hysterically into tears. I knew he had left but I didn't know why.

The following days were hell. The house was a mess. My mom was always crying saying she wasn't good enough. My younger sister utau was too always crying.

There was never a smile in our house.

One day my mom fell ill. We spent a few years at relative's houses. When we came back home my mom had remarried. This meant that maybe just maybe she would always have a smile on her face. I was wrong she would always be strict saying the old me is gone now listen to me!

One day I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the lake my mom had showed us that one final happy day.

I played a new piece I had composed (link on profile) with tears in my eyes I heard choked sniffles and sobs. I turned without stopping the music and saw a girl about my age crying. She seemed tired and very sad.

I wanted to go up to her and comfort her. I didn't know why but I felt connected to her.

I decided the best thing to do was keep playing the piece and let her cry herself away. I couldn't care for anyone anymore I had been betrayed way to many times. But somehow I still wanted to touch her to listen to her story I was so curious about her. And yet my feet stayed still.

I heard her get up and run away with a small yet noticeable smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile myself. I saw she had forgotten what seemed like a picture of her family I assumed the pinkette was her, and the rest was her family. When I got home that day my mom told me something I never wanted to hear. I was to be married. My partner was already chosen I would meet her in a couple of years when we are ready to be married. I sighed knowing there was nothing I could do. My mom said her name was amu and soon to be tsukiyomi amu. I sighed again knowing I could never marry the love of my life. Not that I cared I just didn't want to get married. My mom looked at me with sad eyes as if she was regretting something.

"Whatever!" I said. And went to my room.

The next day my mom told me that amu's parents were to be divorced. I of course did not care but every time I heard that name my chest felt warm. I wonder why.

Amus pov…

I had heard half of Ikutos story and yet I heard my name or my presence quite a few times. I smiled I don't know why but I knew Ikuto a long time ago apparently and we were to be married. My smile disappeared when I heard of my parents.

He seemed to notice my smile disappearing so he skipped to when I first transferred here.

Ikutos pov…

When I first saw you amu I thought maybe I can use her.

Maybe she can be my play toy.

I was wrong I felt attached to her. I felt I needed to be with her. If I didn't I felt my world would fall apart!

'What's wrong with me' I thought as I mentally slapped myself!

A few hours later I realized why I felt I recognized her name and decided to tell her.

Amus pov…

I didn't really like the way he didn't tell me anything at all…

Ikutos pov…

I didn't want amu to worry so I didn't tell her anything she needed to know but I knew what it felt to run away. Like my father did to me.

* * *

Me: omg I hate this chapter I like the beginning but I had a writer's block towards the end!

Ikuto: I could tell….

Me: *takes chainsaw out and smiles sweetly* what did you say Ikuto? L:

Amu:*sigh* well tell them the bad news….

ME: *cries!* I *sniff* will not be able to update soon!

Ikuto: now tell them why!

Me: cuz Ikuto is a child molester!

Amu: Thelma!!!

ME and Ikuto: she called me/her Thelma! Oh noe she's gonna get it!

Amu: JUST TELL THEM!!!!!!!!

Me: gah! Fine fine….im too busy with my life….*gets a glare from amu* eek! Fine cuz I have violin and piano and dancing practice on the weekends and weekdays now! I don't know when I'll update again so wish me luck!

Ikuto: yeah good luck klutz!

Me: what did you say get your butt over here!!!

Amu:*sigh* read and review please!

Me: yes click Mr. I is so sexy to be here green button!

Ikuto: yea click him or I'll have my fan girls chase you around forever!!

Amu me and Ikuto: smile and ill give you a cookie! Not! :D


	5. flashback!

Me: hi!!! I just got pranked called!

Ikuto: that has to be the shortest statement you've written!

Amu: he's right!

Me: *pouts* ne amu aren't you supposed to be on a date with tadase?

Amu&&Ikuto: better not!!

Me: *smirks* L: heehee I gots thee power!

Amu: gah!!!

Ikuto:*whispers in my ear and then smirks*

Me: hmm good idea! L:

Ikuto: L:

Amu: oh no! This retard doesn't own shugo chara!

Me: this is gonna be soo good!!!

* * *

2 months later (me: big time skip!!O.O)

Ikutos pov! (Yay!)

I woke up at exactly 6:30 great. I have 1 hour and 30 minutes to get to school.

**After shower! (Lol. Unless you want me to describe! XD)**

"Gah!!!" it was already 7:45! What's the point in waking up early if you're still going to be late!

I changed into my plain high school uniform. It had been 2 months since amu came. I haven't really talked to her ever since that day.

_*flashback*_

"_Ikuto I think I should go. "She must've saw how uncomfortable I was after telling my story._

"_Ok I'll see you in school then."_

"_I don't think we should hang out anymore." What the hell!_

"_Amu why?"_

"_because I know you trust me but I just can't stand the thought of me being with you at least not yet…"what!(makes no sense! XD)_

"_Why…why now amu!?"I was so confused!_

"_Ikuto I can't stand the thought that I may love you I want to get rid of these feelings! I barley met you…I shouldn't love you!" so she loves me._

"_Amu please don't leave. Not yet." I begged (XD I love making cats beg!)_

"_I'm sorry Ikuto." And she turned and ran with tears in her eyes and a knife she plunged in my heart._

_*end of flashback*_

*sigh* what a long week that was. I hate that even though she's in all my classes she won't even look at me.

"WHAT DID I DO!!!???" I yelled into the air.

This is no time for worrying I better hurry up and get ready.

I made it to school and saw her pink hair in front of me. I shouldn't have done what I did next.

"Hi amu." I said it kind of like a question though.

"What do you want tsukiyomi?" she asked annoyed yet she sounded sad.

"I don't know! I just wanted to hear your voice." I stated bluntly.

She blushed and said "well you did now bye!"

Is she on her period? (Ikutos mind has been tainted! :O)

"Amu did you know we are changing seats in music?" I asked (the music part is finally getting here! XP)

"Gah! What no way!!!" she said with a sarcastic voice and mumbled "no shit Sherlock."

Definitely on her period. (XD)

"I hope I sit next to you." I said and breathed on her neck. (He's back!!! :O)

"H-HENTAI N-N-NEKO!!!" I missed her.

"Yepp!" I said happily.

"Freak!" she said.

"I'll see you in class too amu!" I said.

"shuddup." Heehee.

I smirked and said "same old amu."

She smiled and said "same old Ikuto."

I was so happy! Corny…

Amus pov! (Err!)

It was 6:30 when I woke up. (Gah! They woke up at the same time :O)

I went to take a shower. (I don't think anyone besides Ikuto wants the details…XD)

After I finished I put my clothes and remembered the last time I talked to Ikuto. My pervert *sigh*

I went downstairs to eat breakfast. My house never changed ami was with aunt suu. (Don't judge me!) While miki and ran where fighting about who should get the seat next to the air conditioner. Let me explain suu is my aunt. Miki and ran are her 13 year old twin daughters. Her husband is rhythm (eek!). No lie they were the best.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled.

"Bye onee-Chan!!" ami yelled back.

*sigh* I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay with the crazy family I loved.

When I got to school Ikuto walked up to me.

"Hi amu." He said it more like a question though.

"What do you want tsukiyomi?" I asked annoyed.

And we ranted on and on saying he was a pervert. Well kind of. (Too lazy to write it over)

"Same old amu" I missed him.

"Same old Ikuto." I said. I missed him too much…

I was so happy!

Nagi's pov (:O haven't heard of him since forever)

I saw amu-Chan talking to tsukiyomi-san. Do I even respect him? Whatever.

"Hi amu-Chan!" I said in a cheerful voice.

"I better go amu." I heard tsukiyomi say.

"See you in music." she replied

"ja ne dancer" I heard amu giggle.

"ja ne hentai neko." I said and I saw amu giggle more.

"Giggly much?" I heard Ikuto ask my question like he read my mind.

"No you guys are just retarded!" she said defending herself.

I smiled and said "amu-Chan we better hurry!"

"Hmm. Oh yeah! I guess we should…" she lingered and then turned and said "ill see you later Ikuto-kun." Ikuto-kun???? My head was going crazy!

"Ok later _amu_." she blushed! And he emphasized her name! What the hell!

Music class in Ikutos pov…

"Ok! Class listen up!" the noise in the room subsided.

"we are going to be changing seats today as you all know but instead of the usual way I will pick!" the room was filled with "aww man" 's. I just smiled knowing who I wanted to sit with. Amu.

"Tsukiyomi-san sit with hinamori-san please." I smirked.

"Nagihiko sit next to mashiro-san!"

"Hai!" I heard hah. He sits next to chibi.

"Hey chibi good luck!" I said.

I received a glare from her. "Same here neko." Rima and I had been long time friends but when I started dating her best friend Nadeshiko. Sigh after I broke up with her rima was very mad but eventually calmed down. Only after she did nadeshiko said she was leaving because she didn't want to see my 'thieving' face which caused rima to lose all trust in me.

I remembered why I had started dating nadeshiko in the first place…

*_flashback*_

"_Ne Ikuto-kun I want you to meet nade!" rima exclaimed._

"_Hai, hai where is your friend 'nade'?" I asked_

"_I'm right here tsukiyomi-san." I saw a shy girl with long purple hair and amber/brown eyes. (_**Here she looks like nagi except feminine.) **

"_hello." I said with a bored expression._

"_Ikuto-kun can I talk to you for a sec.?" rima asked me._

"_Sure!" anything for my best friend._

_In the kitchen…_

"_Ikuto-kun I will only tell you this once nade-Chan likes you!" rima stated almost hoping I would say so._

"_Your point is?" I said to tease her for a bit._

"_Ikuto! What I mean is please don't hurt her!"She seemed serious._

"_ok." I stated._

_Back outside…_

"_nade-Chan Ikuto-kun said he wants to talk to you!" I did? I saw rima wink at her. I sighed._

"_h-hai!" rima left leaving me and nadeshiko alone great._

"_U-uhmm I-Ikuto-k-kun!"I smirked._

"_What's up nade?" I asked._

"_W-well r-r-rima said y-you w-wanted t-to talk to m-me." She stutters great._

"_Huh? Ok I guess. Well nade what about going out with me?" I stated bluntly._

"_Ikuto-kun! O-of course!"She yelled sighed. "Okay ima go get rima-chan." I said._

"_I don't like her that much." She said. I stared at her dumbfounded! "You don't like rima!" I asked._

"_Duh she's such a show off!" she said. _

"_You know rima-Chan is my best friend right?" I asked surprised._

"_I know your just pretending though." She said and shrugged._

"_NO IM NOT," I yelled and then said in a whisper "I love her."(In a friendly way!) But nadeshiko didn't hear._

_Instead rima came into view and said "look lovebirds I'm trying to watch a movie!"_

_I heard nadeshiko whisper to herself "so." I smirked and said "did you know I love you rima?"(Still friendly!) I asked._

_She blushed and said "shut up! Ikuto-kun I love you too." She looked down. _

_I burst out laughing and said, "So I guess I did what you wanted me to do." I said._

"_What did you do?" she asked._

"_Ikuto-kun is going out with me!" Nade-chan said._

"_W-w-what!" Rima stuttered!_

"_yeah." I said._

"_But you just met!" she complained._

"_Are you jealous rima?" me and nadeshiko asked._

"_Nope!" she said!_

_Haha ok._

_Two months later…_

"_Nadei'm breaking up with you." I said._

"_b-but! Why?" nadeshiko asked. On the verge of tears._

"_I don't know I don't like you." I said bored._

"_Fine be that way Ikuto-san! Just watch what rima is going to do!" she said with acid in her sweet voice._

"_ja ne." I said and left._

_It was 3 am when I got a call._

"_Ugh really!" I checked the caller id it said 'rima beware!'. I chuckled and picked up being ready to be screamed at._

"_IKUTO!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO JUST CALLED ME! WELL DO YOU?" she asked clearly mad._

"_Uhmm. I don't know." I said_

"_NADESHIKO!!! SHE CALLED AND SAID YOU BROKE UP WITH HER! NOT THAT IM MAD BUT WHY!!!" did I hear right I think she said not that I care._

"_Uhuh cus I don't like her and did I hear you say not that I care?" I said._

"_IKUTO! I HATE YOU! OF COURSE I DON'T CARE, "her voice calmed down and she said, "Because I love you Ikuto." I could almost hear her blush._

"_Rima-chan I'm sorry but you know you're just my best friend I-I can't accept that confession." I said with a sad voice. (They play that way.)_

"_I know, I have always been in love with you maybe just in a sisterly way. She smiled well I think_

_Trying to cheer her up I said, "So nade called you?" I asked._

"_YES!!! I WAS ASLEEP!! SHE WOULDN'T STOP TALKING!" heehee._

"_Wow you guys really suck. She wakes you up and you wake me up." I said._

"_Shut up well I have to go my parents are awake." She sighed._

"_Who wouldn't wake up with your screams?" I asked sarcastically._

_Then I heard the phone beep._

_*end of flashback*_

So that's how our friendship ended huh?

"Later chibi!" she smiled evilly before whispering something in to amu's ear.

I heard her gasp and look at me with these eyes, surprised eyes. Weird.

"CHIBI!" I hissed and yelled.

"Hai, hai neko! Bye amu-chan!"

"b-bye rima." she was red. I taught rima right!(in pervertedness)

"so amu what did rima tell you?" I asked in a seductive voice that only made her blush more. I smirked and blew in her ear.

"Let's sit down class!"

"Hai!" a chorus said. Haha.

"Sensei do you think you could move me?" amu asked. I smirked and brought her closer smelling her strawberry hair and glared at the teacher while amu blushed.

"I'm sorry hinamori-san!" I smirked and kissed her cheek which left her redder than ever.

By the time class ended amu was way redder then a strawberry!

"ja ne amu!" I said bored.

"b-b-bye h-hentai n-neko!" she said all red.

This will be fun.

* * *

Me:*reads* I don't like it!

Ikuto: I like the part with amu.

Rima: im confused so was I in love with Ikuto or not!

Me: *reads* in a sisterly way.*looks up* did that answer your question?

Rima: hai!

Ikuto: so how are we not friends again?

Me:*glares* because of nade!!!

Nadeshiko: so im the bad guy?

Me: *getting annoyed* no nade! Just in that part! You are still rimas best friend im not giving any spoilers!

Ikuto: tell them the news now!

Me: *sigh* well since testing is next week im not updating at all for the next I don't know 3 weeks?

Amu Ikuto and rima: gah! Why so long!

Me: I'm so sorry! I'll try to update!!!

Nagi:*sigh* please r&r


	6. her voice!

Me: …..

Ikuto: I've been wrong before but what's wrong?

Me: testing…

Amu: so?

Me: I swear I'm going to fail…

Ikuto: why?

Me: cuz I don't pay attention in class…

Amu: then how are you an honor roll student?

Me: I unno! Hey I have a question!

Ikuto: ask it at the end, amu do the honors.

Me: b-

Amu: this girl doesn't own shugo chara but she does own the story!

Me: oh for the mother of god fine I'll ask it at the end!

* * *

Chapter 5: your voice!

Ikutos pov…

I noticed in music we never sang or anything so I decided to tell the teacher that each of us had to sing a song in order to pass music.

"Well, I guess I should…ok I will!" I sweat dropped and sat next to amu.

"Class I have something for you! Tomorrow you will have to sing a song well to be exact a love song. Its 50% of your grade!" just then the bell ringed indicating it was time to go.

I looked at amu. She had a small 'o' like she was in trouble.

"What's wrong amu?" I asked.

"I-I can't sing in front of the class!" she whispered.

"Uhh why?"

"Because if I sing I'll only embarrass myself!" she said.

I sighed same old amu.

"Just be sure to find the perfect love song." I said and left her there.

Amus pov…

Oh no! I have to find the perfect song! I decided to open my laptop.

I went to Google and typed '_the perfect love song'_ what a retard!

It had more than a million results so I went to the videos tab. I saw and heard the perfect song!

The next day at music class…

I was late! Eek!  
I jumped into the front door as someone smashed it at my head (in other words smacked the silly out of her!) ouch!

"Oh my god I'm so sorry hinamori-senpai!" I smiled.

"Don't worry is my fault." I walked past her and into the music room. I saw an evil glint in the teacher's eyes. Shit!

"hinamori-san why don't you sing first." She stated.

"Uhh ok." I said nervous.

I started to sing the song. With my eyes closed.

(Song is drive my soul by lights)

_Seems somebody put out the moon  
Now the road is a mine field  
I cant follow the way she moves  
I cant see past the shadow  
You make the darkness disappear  
I feel found when you stay near  
I know where I am when you are here.  
My way becomes so clear_

When you are gone  
Will I lose control?  
You are the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?

Seems somebody burned out the signs  
I can't expect the hard curves  
There is no borders  
There are no lines  
How can I know where to turn?  
You make the street lights reappear  
I feel bright when you stand near  
I know what I am when you are here  
My place becomes so clear

When you are gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive me soul?

Will I lose control?  
You're the only road that I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?  
Drive my soul

When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?

Then I opened my eyes, and saw everybody looking at me.

"Well hinamori-san you sing well beautiful!" I smiled.

"My mom always says that."

He smiled.

"Ok now tsukiyomi come up and sing your song!" he said still with a smile on his face.

Ikutos pov…

After hearing amu sing my song was useless. I knew it.

Well I began singing closing my eyes like amu.

(Song is cute by Stephen jerzak)

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean  
and baby I'm lost out at sea  
Did the sun just come out  
or did you smile at me  
I've been trying to ask you  
but I can't seem to speak  
Was it love at first sight  
'cause i walked by last week_

I'm singing fa la la la la

Your lips look so lonely  
would they like to meet mine  
You are the one that  
I've been hoping to find  
You're so sweet that you put  
Hershey's out of business  
Can I have a photograph to show my friends  
that angels truly exist

I'm singing fa la la la

You're as cute  
as a button  
The things you do  
sure are something  
Are you running out of breath  
from running through my head  
all night

Is there something in your eye,  
oh wait, it's juat a sparkle  
Can you get a little closer  
and help me out a little bit  
Because I scraped my knee  
of falling for you  
But baby a kiss will do

I'm singing Fa la la la la la

You're as cute  
as a button  
The things you do  
sure are something  
Are you running out of breath  
from running through my head  
all night

I'm falling in love and  
wouldn't I like to think so  
And every night I look at  
the stars out my window  
And I hope I can see the  
one that we saw together  
It was just you and me and honestly  
I'll look for that star forever

I'm falling in love and  
wouldn't I like to think so  
And every night I look at  
the stars out my window  
And I hope I can see the  
one that we saw together  
It was just you and me and honestly  
I'll look for that star forever

You're as cute  
as a button  
The things you do  
sure are something  
Are you running out of breath  
from running through my head  
all night

You're as cute  
as a button  
The things you do  
sure are something  
Are you running out of breath  
from running through my head  
all night

I smiled knowing it was still in effect because when I opened my eyes amu was smiling her cute smile.

"there." I said.

"Well tsukiyomi both you and amu were late so you were the last ones but I enjoyed it! 100% for both of you!" I smiled. Wow not a smirk a smile.

"sure." Just as I said that the bell ringed.

I sighed and looked at amu. I walked next to her and said "Did you like the song?"

She smiled and said, "I loved it!"

I smiled.

Amus pov…

I saw Ikuto smiling at me. What a musical mayhem this was.

"Ne Ikuto?"

"Nani?"

"I have a question?" I said with all the seriousness I could give.

* * *

Me: woohoo cliffy!

Ikuto: ok 1. Short. 2. No amuto moments 3. It sucked!

Amu: no I liked it! But it was short…

Me: any way I have a question too! Ok here goes, if a robot does the robot dance is it considered dancing or is it still the robot dance?

Ikuto: are you thinking too much again?

Me: huh? Ooohh yepp!

Amu: that's a toughie!

Me: yepp I asked my reading teacher she said "I really don't know!" then she kicked me out of the room!

Ikuto: oh well.

Me: read, review, and answer the question! Please I'll give you a cookie!

Amu: now you got her begging!

Me: JA ne!


	7. why is it so hard to say no!

Me: hi!

Ikuto: damn it she's hyper!

Amu: so?

Me:*bouncing on walls* mauhahahahaha!!! I plan evil on this chapter!!

Amu: I see.

Ikuto: dumbass! She's going to do something evil so read on… I think.

mE: I bow handsome! And this is the bownus round of may I have a word! I don't own sc! Oh read my other story please!

* * *

Chapter 7: why is it so hard to say no!

Amu's pov…

"uhh ok?"

"why do you like me?" I asked.

"uhh because you treat me different then every other girl in the school." I blushed so he did like me.

"oh." Buyt when I said oh I sounded disappointed. Why?

"amu come with me to the park and lets get ice cream!" he said trying to cheer me up.

I had to say no, but I couldn't! why?!

"ok." I said.

But I need to get changed I thought.

"hey can I go home to change?"

"why are you asking me for permission, do you want me to change you?" he asked in a perverted voice.

"noo!"I said!

I ran to my house.

"gah! Miki! Come here!"

"whats up?" miki asked me.

"I need help!"

"Really?" miki asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to the park with Ikuto! I need to find something to wear!" I said!

Miki smirked and said, "Wait!"

I saw the outfit she had when she walked in! It was beautiful! She also had a cute bag. (pic on profile) and cute earings and a necklace and bracelets and a ring.(all on profile.)then I saw a bow!(pic on profile!)

It was a black dress with a red scarf, and she was going to do my hair (both pics on profile!). I sighed and walked over to put the outfit on.

After what seemed like forever my hair was done (pic on profile) I liked it!

I smiled! "Omg! Miki thank you so much!" I said and ran out of the door!

Ikutos pov…

I sighed and smiled. Amu was finally going on a date with me.

I went home to change and found the perfect outfit. I found some skinny jeans and a cool shirt. (pic on profile) it was the perfect outfit.

I saw amu. She looked beautiful. She was wearing the best outfit ever! I felt very perverted. Wow I am perverted like amu says.

"Amu you look wonderful!"

She blushed and said "t-thank you! You do t-to." She said shyly

I picked her chin up and blew in her face.

It took her a few minutes to register the fact that she was very close to his face. She started blushing and said "i-i-ikuto y-you p-p-pervert!!!" I laughed! "hahahahahahaha" I saw amu blush and say "let's just go!" she grabbed my arm but it slipped and now we were holding hands.

She didn't seem to notice though. I was kind of blushing at this.

She said "ne Ikuto lets go get ice cream!" I smiled and said only if you sing because I forgot my wallet." She blushed and said, "Only if you sing with me baka!"

I smirked and say "sure."

We were thinking of a song to sing.

Amus pov…

I had thought of the perfect song!

I told Ikuto and he smiled. The world is going to end soon. We went into the mall.

We started singing.

(Song is boys like girls ft. Taylor swift two is better than one)

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, we're leaving

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one

Two is better than one

I smiled when the song ended and went to pick up the money that Ikuto and I had earned. I counted it. It was exactly $125. I smiled and gave Ikuto the money.

"Here you go Ikuto! Now go buy me my ice cream!" I grinned!

"Haha. Ok I'll be right back kid." I grinned and said "me kid? Please!"

He grinned and said "sure kid!" I ran after him and grabbed his hand and grinned.

I felt so happy!

I ordered strawberry and he ordered chocolate ice cream.

"Amu you have ice cream all over your face!" I blushed and said, "you too!"

"let me clean your face." I smiled and said, "pervert!"

Ikutos pov…

I leaned closer to amu's face and licked the ice cream of her face. I smirked.

She blushed and said, "Ikuto!!!" she stood up and cleaned my saliva and ice cream off her face.

"I know you liked it amu." I blushed!

"i-ikuto!" I leaned closer again and agve her a quick peck on the cheek.

She blushed. "did you like that?" I asked

"umm maybe…" I smirked and said, "what about giving you a kiss?"

She blushed and said "um no!"

I leaned in and said "but amu!"

She leaned away and said "behave!"

I smiled and said, "just one kiss please?"

She smiled and said, "Maybe later."

I grinned like a child and grabbed her hand and we ran to more stores.

It was around 7 pm and they were about to close the mall.

"Let's go amu." I turned around and saw amu blushing.

Then she said something surprising, "I promised I would give you a k-kiss."

I was shocked. "amu you don't have to."

"I want to!" that shocked me more!

I leaned in and smelled her strawberry hair and let my lips brush against hers.

Amus pov…

Ikuto leaned in and I smelled his sweet breath and I felt his lips softly push into mine. It felt good.

I was blushing, but I was enjoying it.

I pulled away after 2 minutes. I blushed and said "we should go."

He grinned and grabbed my hand and he pulled me running away from the mall.

Ikutos pov…

We were running and I could hear our laughter. This was the first time I had laughed so free in a long time! I love you amu!

I stopped so we could catch our breath but amu didn't expect it so she came running into me and we fell on the grass? Or was it the concrete? Who knows?

But I did know that amu was on top of me. I was really becoming a pervert.

Her dress was up so her thighs were against mine.

I blushed and saw her look at me and blush she stood up and she said "sorry!"

I laughed and said, "Haha. Its ok we better hurry up though it's getting late.

She nodded and grabbed my hand and said "ice cream first!"

I laughed and said, "ok ok!"

She grinned and pulled me and we ran to the ice cream stand.

I felt so happy today though I knew why at least.

"Hey amu besides strawberry what other flavor do you like?"

She grinned and said, "Vanilla and chocolate!"

"Me too amu! Except strawberry!" she looked up and then at her phone which was pretty cool.(pic on profile.)

We were walking to her house when she said, "hi!" I laughed and said "yo!"

She grinned and said "what's up?"

"Nothing much just walking someone home what about you?"

"Nothing a boy is walking me home!" amu said

"Haha your so dumb amu!" I said.

She blushed and stuck her tongue out!

"Shut up hentai neko!"

I laughed and said, "I love you too amu!"

She smiled and said, "Sure I know you do!" she stuck her tongue out again!

We arrived at her house by then and I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "ja ne amu!"

She blushed and said, "Bye Ikuto!"

Amu's pov…

I jumped on my bed and sighed! It had been the best day ever so I decided to sing a song!

I started to sing Idina Menzel brave.

_Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave

All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
When your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away  
Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay

If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave

And I might still cry  
And I might still bleed  
These thorns in my side  
This heart on my sleeve  
And lightening may strike  
This ground at my feet  
And I might still crash  
But I still believe

This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave

It was the song that they had played during my graduation. Good old middle and elementary school.

I laughed after I finished the song. I missed my young friend Yaya. She was always hyper! I sighed I missed my old school!

I rolled onto my back and sighed I should visit them tomorrow. I fell asleep it had been a long day.

Ikutos pov…

I jumped on my bed it had been a very long day. I wished I could have stayed longer with amu. The only girl who I can be myself around.

I sighed and fell asleep.

Thinking about amu. I love her.

* * *

Me: how did you like it?

Ikuto: I loved it!

Amu: me too!

Me: I kind of liked it. Who am I kidding? I loved it!

Lesley (gummy bear): I loved it my love!

Amu and Ikuto: who is she!

Me: my hoe! Haha.

Gummy bear: I'm Lesley her bffl since 3rd grade!

Me: yepp! And my hoe

Amu: ok well r&r ok!

Ikuto: yepp click Mr. Green button because he got mad we didn't mention him last chapter.


	8. the visit

Me: short!

Amu: I am not!!

Ikuto: face it you are short.

Me: yepp!

Amu: effers!

Me:*notices* oh hi!

Amu: rofl

Me: shuddup shortie!

Kukai: burn!

Me: get out of this story!

Kukai: but you let Ikuto stay in my story!!

Me: cus I like him better.

Amu:*sigh* on wiff the new chapter. Longest hopefully!

* * *

Chapter 8: the visit (gasp!)

Yaya's pov (candiee!!XD)

I sighed. Amu-chi hadn't visited since forever!! I hate it! I saw the door open and I saw a familiar pink head come inside.

I jumped her and said, "amu-chi!! You haven't visited me in forever!"

"Haha. I'm sorry yaya I've been busy."

"Lame!!" I said. She laughed.

"Ok, ok I just forgot!" I frowned and pretended to cry.

"Bwah!! Amu-chi forgot about yaya!!" she grinned and I saw a bag behind her.

"Well yaya I guess you don't want your surprise." I grinned and tackled her.

"Gimmie!! Yaya want it!" I finally got the bag and opened it. I gasped. Inside was the cutest stuffed animal (I just had to get a pic so it's on the profile. XD) with candy all over the bag!

"Amu-chi!!! Arigato!!!" I said.

"Haha you're welcome yaya!" she replied laughing.

"Amu-chi, yaya wants to go get clothes!"

"Does yaya have a boy she likes?" amu teased me.

I blushed and said, "Yaya does!"

"Haha, ok yaya lets go!" amu-chi said.

"amu-chi can we go home and change first?" she looked down and said, "Deal!"

I grinned and we parted ways for now.

I got home and decided to ask my cousin utau for cloth. (Have I mentioned utau yet?)

"Utau-chi!!!" I yelled.

"Ugh what do you want yaya?" she replied. Annoyed.

"Do you have clothes I can borrow?" I asked.

"Yepp!" she said and handed me some clothes.

"Arigato utau-chi!" I yelled as I went to go change.

I gasped when I saw the pretty clothes! (pic on profile) I put them on and headed out the door.

Amu's pov:

I decided to sing a song while I got ready. (Too many songs ?)

(Song is ice by lights)

_My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
What a disappointment, I had it perfectly  
What I was going to bring up suddenly  
Stood like a stone as you stood quietly  
You're making it hard for me  
All I can do is freeze  
_

I sighed as I tried to find an outfit and decided to go to miki but then I heard the lyrics to the song.

_  
What I mean is, all I need is,  
Just a little emotion  
Cause all I see is you not feeling  
And you're giving me nothing nice  
I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice  
_

Hmm I don't know why but it reminded me of someone.

_  
I don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me  
I'm not the type to say sorry constantly  
So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees  
But still you just stood there as you stared at me  
Your ego is getting old  
How did you get so cold_

I couldn't stop getting that feeling that someone, someone that I love was going to do something bad or turn bad.__

I'm looking at you looking at me, what can I do but say sorry  
it's a little late but you know I just want you to be happy.  
What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time.  
I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,  
But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me,  
Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!

Even worse leave me like my parents did. No I'm sure it's just my imagination. I sighed and went to miki, the fashion expert.

"Amu!! You are too dense!" I laughed.

"Shut up miki!" I said to miki's comment.

"Gosh here wear this!" she said handing me a very pretty outfit if I say so myself. (Picture on profile.)

"Wow miki your fashion is going down!" I said joking.

"Amu!! I'm going to get you!!!" I laughed and went into my room.

I decided to just put my hair in a ponytail. (Ok so I really like this ponytail so pic on profile!)

I sighed as I walked, yes walked my skateboard, and bike had been taken away, to the mall.

I hope yaya is already there.

Nagi's pov:

I saw amu walking, if I am correct to the mall. Was she going with tsukiyomi again? I sighed as I remembered what I saw yesterday

*_flashback*_

_I looked up and saw amu-chan with tsukiyomi-san. Then I saw him lean closer to her. I saw her go on her tippy toes and then they kissed. I was shocked because I had a crush on amu-chan. _

"_Fuck it." I said and turned away._

_*end of flashback*_

I followed amu-chan and saw a hyper looking yaya. I sighed in relief. Then I looked closer and saw the outfits they were wearing. I swear I was about to get a nosebleed.

I decided to go home. At least tsukiyomi wasn't there.

Amu's pov: (too many pov's!!!)

I saw Yaya's outfit. I have to say she was looking mature and very pretty her hair was down which was a surprise.

"Yaya you look so pretty!" I complimented her.

"amu-chi looks very beautiful!" she complimented back.

"This? I just picked it out randomly!" I lied.

"Oh. Well come on amu-chi let's go!" she begged.

I laughed and let her pull me away.

5 hours later…

"amu-chi I'm tired let's go get some food!" yaya complained.

"Hai, hai!"

In the food court…

"I want 1 mcflurry and 1 happy meal please." I said as we ordered at McDonalds.

"Is that all?" the person asked.

"Yepp!!!!" yaya said!

"Ok."

We sat down and started eating when a certain dress caught my eye.

The dance was in a couple of days.

I decided to go after we finished eating

"Yaya can we go to that store? You see I want to buy a dress for the dance." I said.

"Sure lets go amu-chi!"

I saw the perfect dress and decided that one was the one I wanted.

Yaya and I left with more than 10 bags in each arm. I was going to need more money.

30 minutes after…

I was bored and at home so I decided to go the park (it's around 9 pm) I told my mom I'd be back soon and left still wearing the long skirt and old fashioned shirt.

I was at the park and there was quite a bit of people so I decided I could make some money.

I started to sing my immortal by evanescence.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

I stopped singing. I noticed I was crying, I didn't know why the tears where coming nonstop, I was happy though.

I looked around and saw Ikuto looking at me with such sad eyes. I looked back at him and stared at his midnight blue eyes.

I looked away and grabbed my case which was full of coins and dollar bills and just ran home.

'Why did he look so sad?' I thought.

I plopped on my bed when I got home. I went to take a shower. A long shower.

When I got out I looked at the time 12:38. I went and laid on my bed listening to my iPod. It was around 3:27 am when I heard someone knocking at my balcony door.

I got up and saw it was Ikuto. He was wet and I noticed it was raining.

I opened the doors and grabbed his hand, pulled him inside and handed him a towel.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" I asked worry and concern filled my voice.

He didn't answer instead he hugged me and I just hugged him back.

After what seemed forever he let go and whispered, "I'm alone." I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"My mom and dad died today." he sounded sad. He was sad.

I hugged him and said, "as long as I'm alive you will never be alone.

He hugged me back and put me on the bed and laid beside me hugging me. After a few minutes I heard his breathing meaning he was asleep.

It was around 4 am when I fell asleep.

But before I went to sleep I sang him a lullaby. (Link for the lullaby is on profile.) Soon enough I fell asleep.

Ikutos pov:

I was still awake when I heard amu humming a song. It was calm and soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw amu was still sleeping. I sighed and got up. I left her a note explaining that I was sorry.

After what seemed like hours I was finally awake for good. I was walking all over town with my violin case strapped around my shoulder.

I sighed as I saw a little boy walking grinning ear to ear with his parents. I looked away feeling the need to cry.

What a turn my life had taken.

I saw rima with nagihiko walking. That made me remember how nice amu was being with me yesterday.

I loved amu. She was so nice and treated me different then the other girls at my school.

I went on walking humming the lullaby amu had hummed for me yesterday.

Amu's pov:

I woke up to find Ikuto missing but a note in place. It said,

_Dear amu,_

_I just wanted to apologize for scaring you yesterday._

_I am very sorry and I want to make it up to you my little strawberry. Meet me at the park at 3 pm._

_See you there,_

_Love, Ikuto_

I bushed at the words strawberry. I sighed. It was 10:47 so I decided to get ready.

I looked around my room and picked out my own clothes.

I went with something simple and my hair down.

I was wearing a blue asphalt plaid shirt dress with some grey skinny jeans underneath and boots. (pic on profile.) when I was done it was 2:30 so I left. While I was walking I was listing to my iPod and my favorite song cam on so I sang along.

(song is it ends tonight by all American rejects XD)

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

I smiled when the song ended and I was finally at the park. I saw I crowd of people standing at the fountain like a celebrity was going to sing there. I gasped when Ikuto waved me over.

'no way I am not going to sing!" my mind screamed!

"What's up?" I asked Ikuto!

"amu I know you already know what I'm going to do so get your butt up there!" I sighed knowing there was no getting out of it.

"I don't know what song to sing" I said trying to make an excuse.

Ikuto took my iPod and showed me the song I was going to sing.

I sighed took it back and got on the mini stage they had set up for me.

I closed my eyes and started to sing every time we touch by cascada.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

I opened my eyes and applauds were heard from all over the place and I saw Ikuto talking to a business man.

I sighed. I knew who he was. He was amaya fujasaki's (my oc!) manager and she was a singer. It was probably about me getting a job with them.

I jumped down and ran to them.

"sup?" I asked them both!

"hinamori-san would you like to work for my company?" he asked. I sighed and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I would much rather sing here and be normal then what you are asking me. So the answer is nope!" I said with a cheerful voice.

Ikuto looked at me somehow he seemed pleased.

"I see thank you even though hinamori-san." He said and left.

"Why'd you say no?" Ikuto asked me.

"Cus I wanna sing here not let my 'fans' pay to see me sing!"I said.

"But they are paying you in a way." He said.

"Yepp, but on their own will!" I snapped back.

He smiled and hugged me.

"yepp." He let go and walked away.

I smiled and walked to my house.

What a turn my life had taken.

* * *

Me: this has been the longest chapter ever!! Banzai!

Ikuto: yepp and its bad.

Amu: I don't know it did take quite a turn.

Me: shut up! *cries* I had a writer's block!!*sniff sniff*

Yaya: read and review!!!

Everyone except me: at least 3 reviews!!! Please!!!

Me: o.k. O.o weird….anyway hope you liked it!!

Ikuto: she hopes.

Amu: she wishes.

Me and Ikuto: shut upp strawberry shortie!

Amu: I am not short!!!

Me: whatever any way help me with the songs! I need more ideas!!


	9. the leaving

Me: O.o is this the 9th chapter?

Ikuto: I don't know! You haven't updated in forever!!

Amu: //.O yooh updated!!! :D I'm not emo anymore!!!

Me: bxtch…

Amu: me!!??!?!?!?!?

Me: making fun of her.

Amu: what?!?!

Me: HER!!!!!

Amu: who is her?

Her: me!

Amu: so what's yerr name?

Me: her.

Amu: yes her!

Me: her!

Amu: yes her!!!

Her: noo my name is her!!!

Amu: so your name is Thelma?

Me&&her: *sweatdrop* never mind!

Ikuto: girls…

Me: *glares*

Ikuto: she does not own anything!! Except her!

Amu: so herself?  
------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

chapter 9: the leaving.

Amu's pov:

I walked back home and smiled.

I decided to sing something short.

(song is say it again by marie digby)

_The thing about love is i never saw it comin'_

_You kinda crept up and took me by surprise_

_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wonderin'_

_Is this true? i wanna hear it one more time_

_Move in a little closer_

_(just a little closer)_

_Take it to a whisper_

_(woah)_

_Get just a little louder_

_(yeah)_

_Say it again for me_

_?cause i love the way it feels when you are_

_Tellin' me that i'm_

_The only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_The thing about you_

_(about you)_

_Is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_

_The thing about me is that i really wanna let you_

_(really wanna let you)_

_Open that door_

_(open that door)_

_And walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer_

_(just a little closer)_

_Take it to a whisper_

_(woah)_

_Just a little louder_

_(yeah)_

_Say it again for me_

_?cause i love the way it feels when you are_

_Tellin' me that i'm_

_The only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_And it feels like_

_It's the first time_

_That anybody's ever brought_

_The sun without the rain_

_And never_

_In my whole life_

_Have i heard words as beautiful_

_As when you say my name_

_Say it again for me_

_?cause i love the way it feels_

_When you are tellin' me that i'm_

_The only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_(ooh)_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_Ooo_

_(ooh)_

_Ooo ooh_

_Ooo ah ah ooo_

I got to my house and saw my parents with ami.

I smiled.

I loved my crazy family.

I went upstairs and wrote a note.

_Dear mama and papa,_

_I won't be gone long just a few months._

_Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll stay with a friend and I just want to become a greater singer._

_I'm sorry mama and papa. Hopefully ami won't be too sad. I love you guys! Fam(ily)_

_We might not have it all together but together we have it all._

_I love you mama and papa and ami._

_Love…_

_Amu_

I smiled knowing everything would be alright.

I walked it to Ikutos house and saw him sad, like always.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

"Hm?" he mumbled kind off.

"I love you." I whispered only low enough for me to hear.

"Do you need something amu?" he said looking up.

I sat down and said, "No I just want to be a singer on my own. So I came to sleepover for a few days maybe?" I said and asked.

He smiled.

"Sure."

It was 3 am when I heard Ikuto say, "Amu…. I love you."

I blushed and decided to say, "Ikuto…………….I loveeeeeeeeeee you." It sounded more like, 'iku I leee y."

I smiled at my dumbness.

I heard him get up and I turned to face him.

"You heard me?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said uncertain.

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Good. Now amu wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked very certain of himself.

"sure." I said, knowing the next thing I was going to do was wrong.

5 days later…

It was night time and I and Ikuto had kissed for the 100th time today.

I smiled and cried silently.

I sang in a whisper.

(song is leaving on a jet plane by Chantal Kreviazuk)

_I'm ... I'm ..._

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

it was around 6 am now.

_But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

I heard the taxi and smiled.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

He would never understand why I had left him… but I knew why.

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

I hated to go. And now when we had finally confessed.

_I'm ..._

_There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
_

I had played with your heart, but I had always loved you. _  
_

_Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring_

Why was I leaving? For my own selfish good.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

When you see me on the TV know that you're on my mind.

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

_Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ..._

_Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

_And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

_But I'm leaving on a jet plane_

I don't want to go.

I grabbed my bags.

Why was I going?

Why?

I was too selfish.

I hate you amu. Yes I hate myself.

Not her but me.

Hinamori amu.

I love you Ikuto but for now let's go on our separate ways.

Maybe one day when we meet again I'll be worthy of you.

Ikuos pov:

I woke up to find amu missing.

I stood up to get some orange juice and found a note on the table.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone._

_I have gone to further my career. Don't worry._

_I just want u to know a few things._

_1__st__: I love you._

_2__nd__: I'm very selfish._

_3__rd__: if you see me on TV know Ur on my mind._

_4__th__: maybe if we meet again I'll be worthy of having u._

_And 5__th__: let's follow our own paths and make our own destiny._

_**love….**_

_**XOXO**__** amu xoxo**_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

If she loved me so little she wouldn't leave.

But she loved me a lot so she left.

And amu it's vice versa when you see me on TV your going to be on my mind.

I smirked and said, "It's on!"

* * *

Me: I don't really like it…

Amu: ohh.

*cricket*

Me: well while amu goes to look for Ikuto I have a question.

Should I make a re-make of this? Because I think it's getting off track.

So r&r!


End file.
